Hearts and Hooves Day
by LadyRocher1893
Summary: The main 6 find love on Hearts and Hooves Day and so does Cheerilee and Miss Ditzy Muffin Do. And Spike finds a special and great way to show the mares in his life how much he cares about them. Love and friendship is in the air. ;)
1. The day before love

The Day Before Love

Twilight Sparkle showed up at the spa house to meet with her friends. It is the day before Hearts and Hooves Day and they all decided to go to the spa and spend time together. When she walked in she seen Rainbow Dash in the spa bath with Cheerilee and Pinkie Pie. Then she saw Applejack, Ditzy Do (Derpy), and Fluttershy getting a hooficure.

Rarity ran in to the spa to see her best friends and tell them the great news she got from a Canterlot boutique. "Girls, girls I have great news!" She told her friends and then turned to the spa ponies to say "The usual."

Once the spa ponies smiled and got Rarity in to one of their spa chairs not occupied by some other pony.

"So what you're amazing news?" Twilight asked while getting a hooficure.

"Well…" Rarity said while getting her horn sharpened. "A Canterlot boutique is honoring my designs by giving me a day to show off my new Heats and Hooves Day fashions in a show. How great is that." Rarity told her best friends beaming about how exited.

"That's great Rarity!" Pinkie shouted in happiness for her friend.

"That is great, when are your leaving?" Cheerilee said from the spa bath.

"Tomorrow morning at sunrises."

"Do you want us to go with you in the morning?" Fluttershy asked getting her last hoof done.

"Oh if you girls don't mind that would be lovely." Then Rarity noticed that one of the friends missing. "Hey Twilight, were is Spikey?"

"He said that he had somethings he needed to do today."

"Really, did he say what he was doing?" Rainbow asked.

"No, but I did ask all he said is that he has things to do."

Pinkie got out of and then immediately jumped back in to the spa bath. Then said to her friends "Maybe he is getting as thing for Hearts and Hooves Day?"

"That would be really nice of him," Ditzy said happily. "I never got anything for Hearts and Hooves Day."

"You haven't either?" Twilight asked feeling a bit better about never getting anything for the day of love.

"No, most of the colts were really mean to me… so… yeah." Ditzy had a tear in eyes.

"I am sorry Ditzy." Pinkie said looking at her friend sadly.

They eight ponies stayed at the spa for another hour or so and then one by one they started to leave.

Pinkie Pie was the first to leave. "Sorry girls, but I have to go. Mr. and Mrs. Cake need me to help make cupcakes and other delicious things."

"Bye Pinkie" they all said together.

"I am going to leave to." Ditzy said minutes after Pinkie.

"I better to get going to I have a big day tomorrow." Rarity said happily.

Then Cheerilee looked at Twilight and asked, "Princess Twilight should we go and get the book about Hearts and Hooves?

"Of course, let's go and get it." Twilight smiled and they walked out talk about the days meaning and the way it was found.

Then Rainbow left saying she was going to practice her moves for the Wonderbolts. Then Fluttershy left says I animals need to feed my animals. Applejack left with Fluttershy talking about an animal that seemed to sterling some of her apples. Fluttershy said she would talk to them and they went their separate ways.

Meanwhile Spike was indeed buying gifts for his friends. He was picking well-meaning and well thought out gifts for the eight ponies that was so nice to him and cared about him.


	2. Rarity

Rarity

The very next morning Rarity wake up and got her things and picked out her finest outfit, to impress all the Canterlot elites show off her favorite dress of her new line for Hearts and Hooves Day, that she would being wearing until she got there so she wouldn't get it dirty.

Her friends knocked on the door right when she finished cooking breakfast for her and her friends. Rarity opened the door to let her friend's in. "Good morning girls, I made you all breakfast for all of us." Then she seen Spike. "Oh hi Spike. I didn't know that you were coming over."

Spike smiled. "Twilight told me about the great news about the Canterlot boutique honoring your designs and I wanted to tell you that I am happy for you. I also wanted to help you with your things to the train."

Rarity smiled back at him and hugged him. "Thank you Spike. Now let's have some breakfast."

They all showed up in the train station, Spike carrying all of Rarity's bags. "Thank you Spike, can you put them of the train?"

"Okay Rarity." Spike did as she said, but before he walked back to his friends, he put somethings in her main bag. "Okay Rarity they are in the train."

"Thank you again Spikey Wikey. I don't know what I would do without friendship."

"It is okay Rarity your friendship means a lot to me to."

"All aboard that's going to Canterlot." The train conductor called out after ten minutes.

"Well girls and Spike," Rarity started, "I will see you all tomorrow." She smiled and after all her friends hugging her, then she got on the train heading to Canterlot.

When the train stopped at Canterlot she stepped out of the train car and on to the train platform. 'Hello Canterlot, I missed you.' She said to herself smiling at the city. Rarity then noticed that a cab pony had a sing with her name on it.

"Are you Miss Rarity?" the pony asked looking at her.

"Why yes I am." She said smiling getting in the cab pony. He put her things in the wagon that he pulled. As soon as Rarity got in he took he to her the Canterlot castle because the last time Princess Celestia gave her a room there and is doing it again upon Twilight request like last time.

"I will just be a moment, my good colt." Rarity said stepping out of the cab.

The cab pony asked if she need help with her bag, but she said no because she need to get dressed and she didn't want him to strain himself. So he stayed there and she went to her room. When she was taking the things out of her bags she found a box and a note taped to it. The note was from Spike and is read:

Dear Rarity,

Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, you're one of my best friend so I got you a gift for today. It's not much, but I believe you will like it a lot. I also want you to know that I am over my crush for you, but that's not to say I will not help you if you want or need me to. I have find a new love and we have been together for about a month now. I will tell you all about when you get back to Ponyville.

Your friend,

Spike

When she was done with the letter she was in tears, but not about Spike no longer having a crush on her, but that he was in love and wanted to tell her. She had always thought of Spike as one of best friends as well and to think the sweetest and kindest of her friends (other than Fluttershy) was in love with some pony made her so happy for him. After that she opened the box and in it was a gem the was bright purple with a hint of white in the middle, tears again showed up, but she had to stop herself and went back to what she was doing. Once she finished organized her things in the room before she fix herself back up after the train and cab ride here. When she was done she was headed back to the cab, but stop for a second and put the gem that her good friend gave her on the drees she was going to wear to the fashion show. When she finally came out the cab pony said she looks great and she thanked him for the nice compliment.

When she showed up at the at the boutique she was greeted by many well-dressed colts and mares that showed her in to the most beautiful room she had ever seen that she did not design herself.

As soon as she showed Rarity went to the back were her and the others mares were to get ready for the fashion show. One by one the mares picked to showing of the dresses that she was exceptionally proud of, but the one that she love the most was the one that adorned her. It was are bright red that had white heart shaped lace around the bottom of it and in the front of the drees was a single purple gem with the hint of white in the middle in the shape of her cutie mark that Spike gave her.

After the show she and the other models were mingling with the other ponies in the audience when somepony said her name.

"Miss Rarity?" a very familiar voices said. "I have to say I am very happy to see you and the beautifully made Hearts and Hooves Day outfit. Not to mention that amazing outfit your wearing"

"Fancy Pants, why thank you so much." Rarity said with a light blush coming across her face. The moment she meet Fancy back when she visited Canterlot she thought he was handsome and very gentle-pony, however she knew he was not available. He was with Fleur-de-lis and they had been together for two years. Then she noticed that she was not here. "Fancy where is Fleur-de-lis?"

"Oh… well we are not together anymore do to the fact we seemed to not be a good match for each other. She is living in Manehattan with a nice colt they look good together. I am happy for her."

"I am so sorry to hear that. Are you okay?"

"Yes, well in some ways, but I wish I had seen the sings before hoof. So as to not go through the heartache of having her leaving." He stopped and looked at Rarity in the eyes. "You know my dear you have to most beautiful blue eyes that dress really brings them out."

"Thank you." Rarity said shyly which even to her seem somewhat out of character for her. 'Oh well' she told herself 'maybe Fancy Pants won't notice.'

They talked for a while, but soon they both slowly talked to the other ponies in the ball room. Mostly Rarity though because most all the pony came to see her and her beautiful dress. All too soon the end of the party came, all the ponies left slow and Rarity was headed back to her room, but a hoof on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks.

"Miss Rarity, I don't want to over step my boundaries. However I was wanting to know if you would like to get lunch with me." When she said nothing he add, "My treat of course, Miss Rarity. Its fine you have other plans. He added on second thought because she is a very beautiful mare and more than likely has many stallion callers.

When Rarity fine fond her voice again she stammered, "I… I… um… would love to fancy pants. I couldn't think of a better way to spend this very lovely day."

Fancy Pants was surprised, but very happy to have, in his opinion, the most beautiful mare in the world at his side. What made it even better that she was not like the others in this town, she was different and he really wanted to get to know her more than what is shown on the surface.

They went to a nearby restaurant, Fancy and Rarity talked at first about nothing important, until Fancy asked, "My dear Rarity, do you have any sisters or brothers and what do your parents do for a living? Sorry if you don't want to answer, I just want to know more about you."

"Oh… its fine, and I have one sister named Sweetie Belle. She is trying to get her cutie mark and so do her two best friend. They even made a group named the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"She sounds sweet."

"She is," Rarity smiled. "As for my parents jobs; my father is a football coach and as for my mother, she bakes cookies and sells they at the concession stands at dad's games. So long story short they are hardly around when that games starts, but its makes it somewhat easier to design my dresses… well when I am not playing with Sweetie."

"Sounds like your life I way more fun than mine." He said smiled. "I work as a business manager for some main places around, I like my job, but sometimes it get a bit boring. Do you ever feel that way?"

"Every now and again, but I love what I do, even if sometimes it don't go according to plan. Besides as long as one pony likes what I do my work is worth it."

"I like the way you look at things, Miss Rarity."

They talked like that the entire time they were at the restaurant and learning about each other lives. Rarity and Fancy Pants seemed to have more in common than one would think, but they did and so they talked for hours even after they left the restaurant. Soon they both were in the Canterlot garden sitting on a bench facing towards the slowly setting sun.

"Thank you so much Fancy, today has been a day to remember." Rarity said smiling so very bright. She would think back on this day when she truly need a smile in the future.

"No Miss Rarity, I should be think you." He said a bit doleful. "For me this a day has always been sad."

"Why? You had a mare friend, why were you always sad?"

"Because of my mother's death was on this day." He looked at her and seen the troubled look in her eyes and add, "Don't worry she went peacefully and I know she is in a far better place than this." He stopped again a slight happy smile fell on his lips. "Miss Rarity, I have a question for you, feel free to say no after what I just told you, but would you be my very special somepony and my mare friend as well?"

When he finished his question she was stunned and couldn't say a word. So in lieu of saying yes she placed her hoof on his shoulder, to get his attention and placed her lips to his.

Fancy Pants was shocked, but once his senses came back he kissed her back right as the sun set in front of them.

They walked in silence until they were back to Rarity room at the castle. She was the one the broke the silence. "You did mean what you asked me didn't you?"

"Yes I meant every word of it Miss Rarity. I truly want you to be mine… only if you want to."

"I do more than anything." Rarity said shyly and then added, "You don't have to call me Miss Rarity. You can call me just Rarity, if you want."

"Thank you Rarity. I will see you tomorrow."

"I have to leave tomorrow morning."

"I know, but I want to see you off. If that's okay?"

Rarity smiled, "I would like that a lot."

Fancy smiled back, "Good night Rarity."

"Good night Fancy Pants." She went in to her room and laid herself on the bed today was the best day ever.


	3. Twilight Sparkle

Twilight Sparkle

As Twilight walked back home with Spike next to her she was thinking about a letter so got the day before from somepony that she has never had a true conversation with.

"So… Twilight, what do you think?" Spike asked.

"I am worried about his visit." She replied, then she stopped walking. "What if it doesn't go well? What if he really doesn't like me? What if I really don't like him? What if we don't have anything in common? What if…"

"Twilight." Spike said calmingly, "It will go great. Just that a breath and calm down you will be ok." Spike smile and Twilight smiled with him.

"Thank Spike you truly are my best and number one assistant. You always know just what to say." She said and hug the dragon that she pretty much raised.

They started to walk again and soon Sugarcube Corner came in to sight and the very pink mare with crazy poofy mane telling everypony that walked by 'Happy Hearts and Hooves Day' almost too loud, but it was Pinkie Pie.

Twilight, unlike Spike, was surprised by seeing the mane already at the bakery because not even five minutes ago she was with her and the others at the train station and she walked the exactly the opposite way. But there she was already at Sugarcube Corner and helping the Cakes in getting love birds, well ponies, in to the shop.

"Pinkie, how did you get here so fast?"

"Oh well that's easy, I just…" After the long and extremely confusing explanation that only Pinkie could do. Twilight shook her head that now hurt after the strange explanation.

Spike then spoke up. "Hey Pinkie, I need to buy a cake."

Pinkie squeaked dashed to him and dragged him in to the shop, but before he went in he yelled to Twilight, "Be right back!"

Twilight laughed at the site, but soon her laughter stopped. A different fear popped in to her head the castle. "The castle's a mess! Oh no he's going to thing I am a slob! No!"

Just then Spike walked out and seeing the worried look on his best mare friend's face. He rushed over to her, "What's wrong Twilight?" He asked with a worried look.

"The castle's a mess! He's going to think am a slob."

Spike looked at her trying not to laugh, not meaning it meanly, "Twilight I will help you clean up the castle and I won't leave until it's done."

"Thanks Spike… Why is your face all red? Are you getting sick?"

"Ummm… no I… I just… Pinkie said something that embarrassed me."

"What was it?" She asked tilting her head to the right?

"Tell you later. Frist we need to clean up." She agreed and they went towards to castle.

"That went a lot faster than I thought it would." Twilight remarked looking at her and Spike's work.

"I knew it wouldn't take too long…"

Just then they heard a voice calling out 'Twilight'. As for the mare that the named belonged to, she almost immediately began painting again. "He's here! What do I do, what do I do?" her breathing became irregular.

Spike spoke up. "Clam down, remember Cadence's breathing exercises. Just take a couple deep breaths." She did and then he asked her. "Do you feel better?" to which she nodded to. "Good, now everything will be fine, okay? And if it doesn't you could just tell him to leave he is a Royal Guard." Spike laugh at his joke, but stopped when he seems to look Twilight gave him.

"That's not funny Spike." Her look was one complete irritation and fear.

"Sorry, was just trying to lighten the mood, but what I said is true." He said the first part to her and second mostly to his self.

Before Twilight could say anything to Spike, he walked in to the library. "Oh… Hello Princess Twilight Sparkle." Said Flash Sentry bowing to her and then said to Spike. "And hello to you as well Great and Honorable Spike." Bowing to him as well.

Spike smiled at him as well, "Hi Flash," then he turned to Twilight and told her that he had things he had to do that he will see her later. Before leaving he gave her a 'it will be all okay' smile. He was about to walk out when he realized he didn't give her the Hearts and Hooves Day gift. "Hey Twilight I got you something." He walked back over to her and gave her a bright purple box with a pink ribbon. "Well bye Twilight." He waved and left.

Flash looked at the box and asked out loud, "So what do you think it in it?"

"I don't real have any idea, but there is one way of finding out." The box in her hooves was long and flat, she also thought about how lovely the wrapping looked. "Okay he goes…" she opened it and inside was a book mark with her and her five best mare friends on it and Spike was right next to her. She turned it over in her hoof and on the back of it was these lovely words;

To the mare that pretty much raised me; Twilight Sparkle,

I love you and to the group and no matter what that will never change.

From your number one assistant,

Spike.

Twilight sat where she was with tears in her eyes and said to herself, "I love you to Spike."

"Princess Twilight, are you okay?" Flash asked worriedly looking at her and taking two steps to her.

"Yeah… I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have Spike as my assistant and my first and truest friend.

Flash smiled at her, thinking to his self, 'she is the mare I knew she was caring, loving, and loyal to ponies she sees as friends or family. I want to know more about her and maybe I can have a real talk with somepony. That would be nice.'

Twilight realized that they were still in the library and stood up. She looked at Flash, she still knew next to nothing about the stallion and like him was determined to learn more about him, and she then asked him "Would you like some tea Flash?"

"Yes that would be great Princess Twilight." He stated with a smile.

"Oh… and you don't have to call me Princess Twilight, just Twilight is fine. After all we are on a…" She stops herself in her tracks and look at him as if seeing if it was okay to call it a date.

Flash seen this and said it for her, "After we are on a date. Yeah, we are." Then as if an afterthought, "How about going out to eat? I will pay." He asked.

Twilight agreed and they set out for Sugarcube Corner. The whole walk there they hardly said more than two words to each other. When they finally showed up they heard Pinkie Pie singing, '_Cupcakes! So sweet and tasty! Cupcakes! Don't be too hasty! Cupcakes! Cupcakes, cupcakes, CUPCAKES!_'

Twilight laughed saying to Flash, "Pinkie Pie is singing again. She sings a lot, but it always makes me happy. She is one best mare friends. I think you will like her." Still laughing and smiling she walked in to the bakery.

Pinkie Pie immediately bounced over to her and Flash, "HI TWILIGHT!" she practically shouted a bit louder than it needed to be. She seemed to be even more over the top than normal, but then again it is Pinkie.

"Hey Pinkie, you seem happier than normal." Twilight remarked smiling at her friend and then said, "Hey Pinkie do you remember Flash Sentry? One of Princess Cadence's royal guards."

Pinkie instantly said yes and then asked him, "What would you like to get to day for your very special somepony?"

Twilight was completely mortified that Pinkie said that because she didn't want him to be scared off, but to her surprise he answered calmly as if expecting her to say that. "What would you suggest, Miss Pie?"

Pinkie smiled and squeaked, "Well for the princess of friendship and my best mare friend, I know she would like…" She leaned toward him and whispered the last part to him.

He smiled, "That sounds great. Thank you." Flash than looked at Twilight. "Why don't we have a picnic out behind your castle?"

Twilight smiled knowing that Pinkie must have told him that she likes picnic and that must of the good places are taken, but the castle's grounds are not. How she told him all that in such a short time is a misery. "That would be great."

At that Pinkie dash in back and emerged within seconds with a panic basket and hoofed it to Flash. Soon the two were alone outside the castle and were taking about their lives, families, and friends.

Twilight went first and told him the main parts of her life that impacted her the most. Flash was enthralled with her amazing life she had and all the advents she went on. "Your life sounds awesome and so fun. Meanwhile my life is… while my life is… never mind my life, it's not important. I would rather hear more about you." He looked away with sadness in his eyes.

"Everypony matters and they all have something amazing happing in their lives." Twilight smiled than her smiled faded. "Are you okay?"

"Y…yea." He said tears threatening come out. "But… I have nothing great that going on my life. My whole family is just normal nothing else, just normal and… and… p… perfect."

Twilight looked at him sadness shone in her eyes for his plight, "why don't you tell me about your family? That's a start right?" He looked back at her, but said nothing. "Look I really like you a lot and I want to know more about you and how and where you grew up. Can you please tell me?"

Flash sighed and began to tell her about his life and why he is the way he is… "My mom's name is Dazzle Sentry and my dad is named Shielding Sentry. As for siblings I have one, my brother Blaze Sentry, he is a cop in Manehattan, and he's my parents' favorite. He is older than me by about ten years. We have never really got along, but we don't hate one another at least I don't hate him, I really don't know how he feels about me. Blaze is … well… perfect compared to me at least. If I am completely honest with myself than all my family are better than me." A single tear went down his cheek. Twilight laid a hoof on his shoulder and he counted. "My dad was the head of Celestia's royal guard before your brother took the spot. He decided that he was not up to the job anymore, but he took a job as a royal guard trainer. My mother works as a lawyer for the well-known Equestria Peace and Law. She is great at her job and helps many ponies. As for my brother, he just got married and he play hoof ball professionally. I will never be as good as him." Flash stopped looking at his hoof as he nudged a rock.

Twilight known and was aware of each of the name the moment he said them. She encountered Shielding Sentry when her and her brother Shining Armor, Mr. sentry was really nice to her and specially to Shining. He told Shining that he was happy that someone that happen a real love for the job was going to take over. As for Dazzle Sentry, she never meet he, but heard good things about her practice. As for his brother, Blaze Sentry, Spike has almost all of his hoof ball cards and Spike won't at times when he is asked anything about hoof ball. It drove her crazy, but she laughed at the way he talked about it. It made her think of her love of the literary artworks and how she got to talking about those said books.

Twilight smiled a small at Flash and hugged him fully and Flash hugged her back with a tears shown in his eyes with a mix of sadness and happiness. He loves his family and now he found his self in love with… with a princess, which scared him to death. Was he worthy enough for her? That question plagued him every day since her meet the beautiful mare.

As if Twilight hear his inter most thought she kissed him, just as the sun was going down. After that they sat holding each other until the sun went down, not a word past their lips.

"Twilight… Twilight where are you?" Spike called out.

Spike's calling caught her off guard, but she was subconsciously knowing he would look for her soon. She stood up and looked at Flash and said, "would you like to stay the night? I have a few spare rooms and you can pick one if you want."

Flash accepted the offer with a smile. That night they both sleep peacefully knowing that Hearts and Hooves Day was a successful and that they learned more about each other. They both were falling fast, for one another and neither of then wanted to spread their wings and fly away, they were happy falling.


End file.
